


A Dizzy Tangibility

by intheheart



Series: Nirwen Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheheart/pseuds/intheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nirwen and Nehn are finishing up a daily supply run as the sun gets lower in the sky. Before they return to camp, they sit to relax together, but their warm affection leads to a deeper expression of their connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dizzy Tangibility

Nirwen sat on her heels, tying the last of the goats' legs together. She carefully packed their afternoon's bounty up for the journey back and left them by a rock nearby before going over to where Nehn sipped from their waterskin. Nehn exchanged the water for two carefully freed arrows, which she stuck back into the red quiver she had slipped off her shoulder. Nirwen lay her sheathed daggers next to it, gazed up through the trees, noting the sun's sunken position, then pulled a deep drink of water for herself. She sat back, cross-legged and used some of what remained to wash her hands of dirt and blood, some of which was her own, owing to an accidental nick of her middle finger. She pulled a cloth from her pack to dry her hands.  
  
"Sit with me," Nirwen said, patting the space on her left side. We have some time." Nehn dropped first to her knees, then put her legs out long before her. Nirwen laughed, then spilled some of the remaining water into her left hand. "Hold still," she said with a giggle, dipping the center three fingers on her right hand into the water, then turning to gently wipe Nehn's soft, full cheek, which bore smudged oil and dirt from her fingers. The most precise girl she had ever known was so apt to leave these traces, and Nirwen never tired of smiling at the sight of them. Cleansing circles slowed, lingered a moment too long, and turned to soft caresses. Nirwen turned her hand around, and Nehn took it in one of her own, kissing the upturned fingers in a fluttery downward line that sent tense warmth down the length of her, sparking Nirwen's whole body to attention. Nirwen closed her eyes, leaning into Nehn's kisses, each slowly placed, one at a time, down her arm, drawing closer and closer to the heart that craved her like nothing else.  
  
Each kiss, assured, an invitation, decorated her skin, creating another of the maps they were both still learning to draw. The paths more familiar now, but yet filled with infinitely tempting promises of discovery.  
  
She opened her eyes and embraced Nehn, whose liquid brown eyes urged her to lean back. Nehn flicked her tongue against her ear, then a teasing bite that made Nirwen moan softly. Nehn inhaled and reached to slide Nirwen's tunic from her. An underlayer, pushed up. Nirwen's shallow breaths, a hungered anticipation. Leaning back on the grass, she giggled, wrapping her legs around the only other person in the world right then, and pulled Nehn forward onto her. She laced her fingers into that dark hair, tied into a braid that should've been loosed, a frustration, and guided Nehn to her own mouth, needing to be kissed, taken, desired.  
  
The weight of Nehn anchored the moment in a dizzy tangibility, soft lips upon her own, sharing a world, a space, a breath. Nehn had other ideas, her interrupted journey resumed on Nirwen's shoulder. A kiss, then another, Nehn's mouth fluttering like a quiet force over her collarbones, hot, electric, then downward,  her braid tickling Nirwen's hard nipple, making her laugh. Nehn's smile then, a shake of her head and her own laugh, then her tongue taking over where her braid had left off. Her tongue swirled in circles before and after gentle sucking. Nirwen's fingers dug into Nehn's lower back as the latter increased the speed of those circles and used her fingers to caress her as Nirwen began to rock them both.  
  
Moments later, Nehn's lips graced the curve of Nirwen's belly, kissing then both sides around her navel, a quick tongue flick in, returning to kisses along the bottom, which made her squeal with its sudden tingle, connected to the center of her. Her body felt full, alive, present, open, achingly hungry, and yet so very, very loved.  "Nirwen.... _vhenan_ ," Nehn whispered as she kissed and licked the underside of Nirwen's breasts again, hands all over her waist.  
  
One more trail lower and lower, as Nirwen hurriedly pawed at the tie of her pants, undoing it, then buried her fingers in Nehn's hair, now falling out of its plait in enticing, messy pieces, and guided her with a soft "Yes".  
  
Nirwen closed her eyes. "Nehn," she murmured in the dusk a little while later. "Nehn...Nehn..." then several indistinct purred syllables as her legs felt distant and shaky. She was just able to curl herself around Nehn, wanting to stay this way forever, before sleep carried her away.


End file.
